Drognan
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = Trader |starts quests = The Arcane Sanctuary |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"I've heard that you are responsible for banishing Andariel back to the Burning Hells. I'm impressed, stranger. That couldn't have been easy. My name is Drognan and I know what you're up against, my friend. You should look over my inventory of items for trade." Introduction (Sorceress) *"Welcome, young Sorceress, to Lut Gholein. I hope your skills are a match for the horrors that lie beyond the city's walls. A mage of your limited experience may find the evil too great to withstand alone. My name is Drognan and I know what you're up against, my friend. You ought to look over my inventory of items for trade." Gossip *"The Horadrim were a powerful Order, although maybe too prideful. Tal Rasha was one of their Order. And that should tell you something. Any man who believes himself strong enough to contain one of the Prime Evils is in for a rude awakening, I should think." *"I have heard of your friend, Cain. He is the last of the Horadrim. You would do well to heed whatever advice he has to give you." *"Not long ago, one of my Vizjerei comrades, who I believed had died in Tristram, came to this city. He seemed quite insane, so I dismissed much of what he said. However, he was able to talk his way into Jerhyn's palace. No one has seen him since. I fear that fool may have found something in the palace that led to his doom." *"I've been practicing magic for more years than you could know. I'm older than I look, though not so old that I can't conjure up a few sparks." *"Elzix is a sly one, I'll give him that. Of course, he never tries to cheat me. He knows what my magic skills can do." *"Demons have spread throughout the desert wasteland and threaten to engulf our quiet port-city." *"Meshif and his vessel should remain here, lest we risk taking demonic stowaways to other lands." *"When the recent troubles began, Lord Jerhyn came seeking my council. I advised him to close the port and put the town under strict watch. Lately, though, he's been occupied within the palace. I doubt his whores could divert him from his civic duties for this long, though." *"Lysander is harmless enough. We keep each other company with our mutual interests, yet I don't think he could handle the enormity of our present situation." Gossip (Sorceress) *"Many of the Mage Clans feel that women shouldn't practice magic openly. But since you've made it this far, I must say that you have proven your right to do so." Quests Radament's Lair *"Fara and I have been talking about the creature recently. From my studies, I have deduced that it is Radament the Fallen, an ancient Horadric mummy that has for some reason left his tomb to prey on mortals. I'm doing some more research now. If you check back later, I may have some more insight as to his nature." *"I've just been reading something interesting about this sort of undead. Apparently, certain Horadric funereal priests altered the bodies of their dead mages with magical and surgical techniques -- often replacing body parts with those of animals. This was thought to augment their powers, and raise their status in the afterlife." *"From what you tell me, it would seem that Radament was bent on the task of reviving his own mummified corpse with the flesh of the living. This is very unusual indeed. It takes an incredible magic power to alter the singular purpose of an undead mind. Perhaps there is a power at work here which is beyond my ken." The Tainted Sun *"I've been researching this lengthy eclipse and I believe it to be the work of Claw Vipers. Find their temple beneath the desert sands and you may find the source of this curse." *"I've discovered a reference to a similar eclipse several hundred years ago. It says that some desert-dwelling snake demons had erected an evil altar, which caused the sun to go black. Perhaps we are dealing with something similar here. Look for an altar in the Claw Viper temple." *"You did well in destroying the Claw Vipers. We are all glad to see the sun returned to its former glory." The Arcane Sanctuary *"I've been researching the old records, trying to find the location of Tal Rasha's Tomb. Though I haven't found the Tomb, itself, I may have a good lead for you. The great Vizjerei Summoner, Horazon, built his Arcane Sanctuary somewhere around here. He was a powerful spellcaster and kept demons as slaves within the Sanctuary. He kept a close eye on great events, too -- such as the imprisonment of Baal within Tal Rasha's Tomb. If you could find Horazon's Sanctuary, I'm sure that it would hold some clue as to the Tomb's location. Though I doubt Horazon is still alive, you must proceed with caution. There's no telling what could be waiting inside. When I spoke of this with Lord Jerhyn, he asked that I send you to him. Perhaps he knows of a secret entrance or the like." *"Nearly a thousand years ago, Horazon rose to the fore of the Vizjerei mage clan. Horazon used the knowledge of the Vizjerei to summon and control demons from Hell. Though a powerful Summoner, Horazon feared that the Lords of Hell would punish him for enslaving their brethren. Thus, the Summoner created for himself an Arcane Sanctuary. He believed that his Sanctuary would not only protect him from Hell's vengeance, but also allow him to continue his studies free from the ravages of time and disease. Horazon had crafted many wondrous scrying devices through which he observed the events of the world outside. It is certain that he took careful study of Tal Rasha's imprisonment and recorded the location of his forgotten Tomb. The Arcane Sanctuary was believed to have been constructed here in Lut Gholein. An entrance may be hidden somewhere in the palace, as that building is very old, and was once a Vizjerei fortress." *"I am certain that you will find the information you need when you find Horazon's Journal. I suggest you find it quickly, for Diablo may be getting closer to freeing his brother as we speak." *"You have found Horazon's Journal. Excellent... But, I must caution you. The mark of the True Tomb of Tal Rasha, is sought, if not already known, by Diablo. I needn't elaborate on the implications of that." The Summoner *"Yes... The man you speak of sounds like the mage who came here many months ago. He claimed to have fought Diablo in the passages beneath Tristram. No doubt the fool wandered into Horazon's Sanctuary and lost whatever was left of his ravaged mind. He is beyond salvation. It is possible that the fool has been possessed by the spirit of Horazon. If that's true, then you'd better put an end to his tortured existence. Once done, I believe the demons who were summoned and imprisoned within the Sanctuary will cease to exist as well." *"Larger forces are moving inexorably towards us. You must now make haste to the Tombs." The Seven Tombs *"Tal Rasha's tomb is hidden deep in the desert among six others. Tal Rasha's symbol marks the True Tomb. If you want to know what that symbol is, you should be able to find it within the legendary Arcane Sanctuary" *"This is a serious setback... It is most unfortunate that Tal Rasha has been consumed by Baal's destructive influence. There are many secrets known to the Horadrim, which could be used by Baal against us. You must travel east by sea to Kurast and stop Diablo and Baal before they free their eldest brother, Mephisto. Hahh... The lands of the eastern Empire are not the same as they used to be. There has been little word for some time. Speed is of the essence. Go quickly, my friend. May the fates smile on you." Category:NPCs